


A million years and a day

by Mikhailov



Category: The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: Ancap Character Study, Ancap's life leading up to his current situation, Backstory, Character Development, Character Growth, Character Study, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cutesy, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Forehead Kisses, I love them so much, Idiots in Love, Like they're so in love, Love, M/M, Memories, Mentions of the other extremists, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Sappy, Sleepy Kisses, Soft Husbands, Working out feelings, emotional distress, literally just fluff, of sorts, so in love it hurts, soft, they're both saps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24862477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikhailov/pseuds/Mikhailov
Summary: Ancap reflects on the one man who really stole his heart
Relationships: Libcap
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	A million years and a day

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very much aware that i've literally ONLY written libcap and authunity and I'm sorry LMAO they're just my favourite to write, also wanted to write something cute and these two are perfect for fluff
> 
> please enjoy these stupid soft husbands

Everyone has things they regret doing. Everyone has undesirable things that they've done. Mistakes they've made that they regret, that they feel bad about. If you had to ask him what was the mistake that he regretted the worst? He would be capable of listing off a hundred mistakes, a hundred failures. But if you ask him if he's ever made a mistake he doesn't regret because it helped him? 

He'd only be able to give you one. 

It's inherently very sappy, something that he dislikes being. He doesn't quite like being sappy, he doesn't like conveying emotions towards anyone, it's a sign of weakness. He doesn't like displaying even the slightest amount of affection. He's done that once, tried to look out for his fellow extremists, and look where that got him. Look where showing a little affection got him.

He had never been remarkably good with emotions in the first place, but after leaving the others, he had found himself being able to work things out. Express himself in a different way and figure out how he was with various emotions. He's not particularly empathetic, nor does he really sympathize with others. He’s never really cared about others, never on a deeply personal level at least. And that's not his fault, hardly is, if you asked him. Naturally, he didn't dislike the other extremists because they were extremists. But moreover, because they were all pieces of shit, insanely annoying and couldn't work together or agree on one single idea. Unfortunately, it was them or people who would kill him.

In hindsight, he should have simply gone with the people who would kill him in the first place. Maybe he'd be dead, but he wouldn't have had to deal with the others. He wagers that that's a fair trade. 

Of course, it wasn't all unpleasant when he left. It was chaotic, that's for sure, but that's alright. He made it work and as ridiculous as it was, he was proud of that. He survived on his own, using his cunning and intelligence to get what he needed. Ancap likes to think he's a smart man — scratch that — he _knows_ he's a smart man, quick witted and with a silver tongue. He's always been good at persuading people to get what he needs. He knows what he has to do with each and every single person he meets to get them wrapped around his little finger. He knows what he has to say to get what he needs. 

He had made his life on his own. With no help and for a remarkably long while, life had been just as he had wanted it, good. He had people he could actually trust, he had everything he wanted. There were no new surprises, nothing that ever caught him off guard. He quite liked his life; he really did, but after a while, he found he was lonely. Adopting a few pets had been able to help him feel better for a while, but nothing ever really gave him what he lacked; human company.

And then, he runs into Libertarian.

Not _literally_ , he’s not that clumsy, but it’s a complete stroke of luck. Their eyes lock from across the room while he’s checking in on a meeting. And time seems to _stop_ just for the few moments their gazes are locked. And then he remembers he was mid sentences, apologizes and moves on as if that had never happened. He has to excuse himself and locks himself in his office for a while to mull what had just happened. 

It’s Libertarian that seeks him out a few days later. And when he offers him a kind, timid smile as he tilts his head with a friendly “hello”, Ancap knows he’s done for. 

He avoids everyone for a few days after that. Locking himself in his bedroom with the excuse that he’s not feeling well and spends each day genuinely freaking out over the way Libertarian makes him feel. Eventually, he finds himself once more and goes back to work, but things feel unfamiliar with Libertarian around. Unfamiliar, but not awful. The man doesn’t seem to harbour any negative feelings or animosity towards him, if anything, he seems _thrilled_ to see him. He’s constantly seeking him out, asking for his opinions on ideas and agreeing on the same things.

He doesn’t know how to describe the way Libertarian makes him feel. He feels lighter when he’s around the man; his heart beats just a little faster, he smiles more and he often feels better. He’s constantly seeking touches and contact from the other man. Whether it be a gentle nudge with his hip, a brush of their fingers as they walk, or a gentle hand on his shoulder. He genuinely likes being around the man, and that unnerves him. He’s never _felt_ this was about someone, he’s never _wanted_ them to be around someone like he wants Libertarian. He’s never cared for anyone in the way he does for Libertarian. He’s quick to defend the man and his ideas, quick to support him during discussions and he’s quick to support the man in all that he does.

At the time, he hadn’t known it was love.

But now, as he stares down at the sleeping form of his dear husband. The other man’s arms wrapped around his waist as he sleeps, he ponders on how he was so blind to see. 

He carefully brushes a strand of hair from the man’s face, carefully tucking it behind his ear with a tender smile. He’s so in love it hurts, and looking down ar Libertarian just makes him feel so much better. The pale moonlight coming through the blinds cast soft bars of light across the sleeping man’s face, he looks so peaceful. He looks at ease.

He closes his eyes, taking a deep breath and lays back down next to his husband. Obscuring his face in the crook of the man’s neck, draping his arms over the man's middle. Regrettably, that seems to wake Libertarian, who groans softly and moves ever so slightly.

“Ancap?”

“Mm.” He replies gently, making himself more comfortable.  
“Are you alright? You’re not normally up so early in the morning.” He whispers and Ancap is grateful he’s hiding his face because he’s smiling like a fool. He nods and presses a soft kiss to Libertarian’s neck, humming to himself as he tries to think of the right words to say.

Eventually, he settles on simply saying, “I simply couldn’t sleep.”

“Are you sure? You know you can talk to me.” Libertarian says, and Ancap’s heart aches at how loving and caring the man is. He shifts, so he’s looking at his husband and leans down to kiss him softly, smiling at the way he kisses back.

“I know, but I’m okay. Go back to bed, love.” He says gently. Libertarian makes a face but relents with a nod.

“Alright. I love you.” He whispers. 

Ancap’s heart skips a few beats, and his face softens. He can’t find his voice to reply for a few prolonged moments, so he gently kisses Libertarian’s forehead and settles back down next to him, making himself comfortable. Libertarian’s breathing levels out a few minutes later. Ancap sighs gently.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, questions, concerns?  
> Leave me some! I'm always open to feedback!


End file.
